Abusive tendencies Dave X Rose
by latulaattacks
Summary: What happens when Rose comes up to Dave, slightly drunk? How will the Strider react? WARNING! THIS IS BOARDER LINE NON-CON, THERE WILL BE HIGHLY SUGGESTIVE THEMES. THIS IS SMUT. ONLY READ IF YOU'RE OKAY WITH BONDAGE AND OTHER HARSH ACTS IN DISPLAY OF SEXUAL PLEASURES. THANK YOU. (Boarder line my ass. This is totally non-con.)
1. Starting point - Chapter 1

Rose sat down, an orange dress adorning her figures, her light purple eyes looking across the table at a certain Strider. Dave simply offered a small smirk. "Rose, hey. How's it goin'?" She hesitated a slight moment, offering him that of a sweet innocent smile. "It's going fairly well, I believe. How about for you?" He smirked softly, telling her all about his day at work, his job, how much he loved being in the show business. She simply held a smile as he continued on. He noticed her lack of engagement in their conversation, quirking a brow. "Yo, uh, Rose. Somethin' wrong?" Rose's attention drifted to him, her smile not even faltering once. "Of course not! Should something be?" Dave narrowed his eyes, his shades were set on the table. Somewhere during his explaining of his job, he set them down. "Rose, something bothering ya? Anythin'?" She smiled right on through. He paused running a hand through his hair. "I smelt it when I walked in, I didn't want to believe it." Her smile curved down a tad. "You're drunk." Rose felt tears slip into her eyes. "Don't be absurd." Dave growled. "I'm not being 'absurd!'" Rose flinched. "Dave listen I-" "No Rose, you fuckin' listen." She glared. "Let me talk-" before she managed to finish her sentence, his hand was gripping her wrist and hauling her up. She flinched slightly, his palm harsh against her. He was acting in a way she's never witnessed, slightly afraid of what might come from this. Without warning, he pushed her against the wall, the breath being knocked out of her momentarily. "Dave...y-you're hurting me.." Dave pressed his lips to her neck before she could speak. He was taking advantage of the situation to teach her a lesson. Her teeth nipped at the flesh of her neck, tasting her salty flesh between his lips. His fingers wrapped around her smaller wrists, giving them a harsh squeeze. She moaned softly against Dave as he continued his harsh attack upon her now reddening neck. "J-John..." She whispered. Dave growled against her neck, pulling away. "Do I fucking look like John?" He spat, forcefully smashing his lips to her alcohol covered ones. Dave's tongue slowly trailed her bottom lip, taking in the bitter taste. He was requesting access to her mouth, which she was more than happy to deny. He had her pinned against a wall for crying out loud. Dave growled, pulling his mouth away, one hand leaving her wrist to capture her throat, her now free hand on his wrist as he did so. A strained look passing her face as he pressed his body to her own. She moaned slightly as his hips jutted against her, her eyes fluttering shut, her lips parted. He smirked a dark smirk. He slowly pulled himself away, admiring his work. "Lalonde, you're mine. No one else will ever take you but me, understood?" She didn't reply much, but she gave a nod as he pulled his hand from her neck, the one on her wrist tugging her away from the wall. "Good." She flinched at the harshness of his fingers, how his nails dug into her wrist leaving slight imprints as he pulled her toward his room. Once they got there, she pushed her in, shutting the door behind him. A hungry look crossed his eyes, a slightly afraid one crossed her own. 'Dave, wait. Isn't this...' He heard himself speak, he was thinking now. God this was wrong, but he's always wanted to make her love him. Force her to feel how hard he can be with her. He recalled back when he first asked her out...

"Hey Rose, is it like, alright if I lay some shitty sap on you real quick?" Rose smiled, setting her book on the table as she grinned. "I suggest you take a moment to truly think before you lay some sap on me Strider. I'll undeniably have something bitter to say in reply." Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades, sitting across from her. "Lalonde, listen. I know were siblings and all that shitty jazz. But like, I think I'm head over heels for you, the way you smile sends a chill up my ba-" He was cut off by her voice taking place of his own. "Dave, listen. If you're admitting to some flurry of feelings you may be feeling toward me, I suggest that you stop right there. I don't like sap, I don't like gentle. I like hard, I don't think you can ever muster that." Upon recalling the memory, he snapped back into reality, Rose stood before him, her fingers gripping hold of her light orange dress, a smirk crossed his lips. Fuck it. He shoved her on the bed, pointing a finger at where she lay now. "Stay." She obliged, slightly afraid as he tugged his shirt off, letting it fall to the ground as he opened a drawer, pulling out black ropes. Fear passed her eyes once again as he took her right wrist, tying the rope around it and then to the bed post, doing the same with her other wrist and both ankles. She lay there, stuck in her confinements. He slowly moved his fingers up and down her sides, now hovering over her. Chills danced across her skin as she bit her bottom lip. He held onto two items, a ball-gag and a vibrator. She felt her eyes widen as the gag was shoved in her mouth, her panties being drawn to her knees...

(( To be continued! ))


	2. Forced - Chapter 2

As the panties' were left at her knees' to be forgotten about, her pressed the toy into her heat, turning it on. His red eyes' scanned her face for any sign of pure pleasure, the response he got was satisfactory...almost. She bucked up into the toy, her eyes' rolling to the back of her head as she let out involuntary sounds' of pure bliss and pleasure. Dave knew this was wrong, she wasn't enjoying herself like he wanted. He paused, she looked so horrified. Scared. Her eyes' holding the look of horror. This was her first time, he knew this. Yet, he couldn't stop. He wanted her, he needed her. He's never been denied anything, so why should he be denied her? He refused to be denied her, fuck Kanaya, she was his now. All his. Dave applied more pressure into the toy, rubbing it up and down her slit and folds', whines all muffled coming from her as this placed great strain on her shaking body. She was horrified, her own brother was force-ably taking her first time. Dave snickered as she grew wetter and wetter, trying to distract himself from the fact that he was basically raping his sister. "Already soaking.'" Dave stated, a grin on his lips.' Rose let out a choked muffle, it sounding like it required a great deal of strength. "What's that? Couldn't understand ya." He purposely shoved the vibrator inside her, stretching her farther than ever before. This sent muffled whines all of the likes from her. "Still can't understand a single thing you're shoutin' through that gag." He smirked. She squirmed, her toes'c curling slightly at the feeling of being placed under such pleasure. He decided that he wasn't done toying with her natural submissive and sensitive state. He ran his thumb in gentle circles over her clitoris. Rose jutted her hips' upward, her climax shoving itself, willing to present at any given moment. He pushed down roughly on her pleasure button, causing a muffled groan and a heavy climax. Her juices rolled out as she whimpered, unable to hold back from pressing her hips' into the feeling, high from her end. He grinned, letting her live out her heaviest climax yet. "Good, see Lalonde, it pays to be my bitch." He cringed at his words' but knew that degrading was a kink of hers. He'd done some snooping through her personal folders, finding some interesting pictures of the likes. Rose panted heavily out her nose, the gag making it unbearable. "Y'know Lalonde, some of your books', spell wise, have some cool shit. I think I read somethin' on making you, or whomever it's cast upon, cum on command? Is that true?" Dave spoke, pulling from her. Rose whined, still heaving. He was going to torture her and she knew it. Dave smirked, leaving her tired, tied, and panting as he went on a search for the promising book.

As he walked into her room, there stood a horrified and worried Kanaya, this only made Dave grin due to the face that Rose was tied up in his bedroom. "Oh Dear, Dave Human! Have You Seen Rose?!" Her voice was laced with need, urgency in her eyes.' "Sorry Maryam, haven't." Kanaya's face fell, her curiosity speaking for her. "Why Might You Be In Here, Then?" Dave had the perfect excuse, it coming out smoothly. "Same thing as you, lookin' for her." Kanaya nodded, deciding to slip out and search elsewhere. Leaving the boy. Dave casually walked over to a drawer, pulling it open and fetching a heavy, black book. Soon enough, he returned to the dripping wet Lalonde. He set the book on the bed, taking slow turns of the pages.' "Mmmmnn...mmph!" Rose seemed to be complaining, as if she wasn't for this at all. Dave snickered, before landing on a specific page. "Rosie, this is gonna be the best." He spoke. Soon, he was casting out Latin mixed with other languages, a groan shooting from her after he finished. Dave took the chance to test it. "Cum." He commanded, grinning. Rose's eyes' shot open wide as she came, it was gentle though. "Did I say light? Cum, cum as fucking hard as you can." She screamed into the gag, her end rather harsh indeed, this high lasting for minutes. "Submit to me fully, Lalonde. I'll make you my bitch, you can moan freely, let the whole world know that you're mine. Scream even." Dave grinned, knowing she wouldn't say yes to such. "And if you don't...we'll hafta punish you...no breaks." Rose felt her cheeks' turn a dark scarlet as she shook her head, denying him. To her surprise, he grinned. "Good."


End file.
